


Broken Promises

by Sam KW (samudee)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samudee/pseuds/Sam%20KW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for ME AND THEE 100 - Challenge 237: "Compromise"<br/>How could Starsky choose between two promises made his own self?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Promises

"Does it get easier, Starsk?" Hutch asked.

Starsky watched the ambulance disappear around the corner. He couldn't lie to his partner, and he couldn't tell him the truth, either. He had lost count when he was in the army. And now… he knew exactly how many fatal shots had been fired from his Beretta. _If it continued at this rate…_ Starsky clenched his teeth.

He got back from Nam, making a promise to himself that he'd never touch a gun again. But he had made a promise to himself long before that, to follow his father's footsteps. Talk about compromise!


End file.
